kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
King (Power Rider)
The mysterious King was Eric Tyson's predecessor who orchestrated the creation of the Greedemons so that he would achieve godhood as the First Power Rider. He is also an ancestor to James Ness. Personality ﻿The first Power Rider was similar to his descendant but even more malicious. He was a power-hungry greedy king that had a "soul of desire" who desired to become a god & in order to achieve his goal, he had four alchemists create the Core Coins, which manifested themselves as the Greedemons, & the Power Belt in order to harness the power of the Coins. He went as far as to betray his own allies in order to obtain what he wanted; first by turning the alchemists into Cell Coins & then taking his partner Blazephyr's Core Coins by force. Similar to his descendant James Ness, he also had a habit of shouting "Happy Birthday" as seen when he took the Greedemons' Core Coins during their birth. Abilities The King possessed the same equipment & abilities as Eric, the only difference was that his Power Scanner had a deeper voice & he also had the tenth set of each Core Coin which seemed to be stronger than most of Eric's Coins. This is proven as he managed to defeat the Greedemons in their full form at once. Unlike Eric, who possessed no selfish desires, the king's self-centered desires made him descend further into insanity with each transformation. History Combos Power Rider's forms are called Combos. By scanning the Core Coins in the Power Belt with the Power Scanner a second time after transforming, Power Rider can unleash the Combo's Scan Charge finishing attack. |-|Multi= Multi Combo Statistics: *'Height': 194 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 15 t. *'Maximum jump height': 190 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. The Multi Combo is the main combination that is always used by Power Rider using the Hawk, Tiger, & Grasshopper Core Coins. As Multi Combo, Power Rider is armed with the Tiger Claw gauntlets, & can transform his legs into Grasshopper Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. This Combo is also the most balanced in speed & power. This Combo's Scan Charge finisher is the Multi Kick, where after jumping high up through the Grasshopper Legs, Power Rider descends with a dropkick through the three rings that are formed, which are in the primary colors of the Hawk, Tiger, & Grasshopper Coins which surround him in auras depending on the Core Coins. When passing through the red ring representing the Hawk Coin, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tiger Coin gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Grasshopper Coin gives an aura with legs. |-|Strongest= Strongest Combo Statistics *'Rider Height': 204 cm. *'Rider Weight': 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 t. *'Kicking Power': 16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 200 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. |-|Scorching= Scorching Combo Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 7 t. *'Kicking Power': 11 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.222 milliseconds |-|Gravity= Gravity Combo Statistics *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 110kg Ablity Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 55m *'Maximum Running Speed':100m/6.5s |-|Marine= Marine Combo Statistics *'Length': 203cm *'Weight': 88 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 3.5t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum Jump Height': 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6s |-|Blazing= Blazing Combo Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10t *'Kicking power': 15t **'Prominence Drop': 150t *'Maximum Jump Height': 160m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s The Blazing Combo is Power Rider's red combination, using the powers of Blazephyr's Core Coins: Hawk, Peacock, & Condor. This combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds & is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the eyes of the Hawk Head become red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Hawk Head, & the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominent. As Blazing Combo, Power Rider can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Peacock Wings to fly, project Core Coin-like energy at its opponents, shoot streams of fire & use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the Raptor Edges. The Blazing Combo is shown to have an increase in power, speed, & defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scan Charge finisher is the Prominence Drop, where after sprouting wings from the Peacock Arms, Power Rider flies into the air & performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condor Legs splitting apart, on the target. Blaze Spinner The Blaze Spinner is a shield-like gauntlet that is used by Power Rider Blazing Combo & mismatches that include the Peacock Coin. It can shoot fireballs & coin-like projectiles, project streams of fire, guard against attacks, &, when used for physical attacks, adds fire to Power Rider's punches. By placing seven Core Coins, Cell Coins, or a mixture of the two into its crown & then using the Power Scanner, Power Rider can initiate a Giga Scan finishing move, which continuously draws power from the Power Coins placed into the Blaze Spinner. If Blazephyr's Core Coins are placed in the Blaze Spinner for a Giga Scan, Power Rider can perform the Magna Blaze, generating a phoenix-like aura around him before charging at an opponent & striking them. A Giga Scan can be performed by using only Cell Coins for a non-elemental attack, but it won't be as powerful as a Core Coin-fueled Giga Scan. In the final battle with Dr. Leach, Eric uses all seven of the Purple Core Coins within his body (3 Ptera Medals & 2 each Tricera & Tyranno Medals) to perform the Lost Blaze Giga Scan, which launched the Coins at Leach, creating a black hole upon impact & destroying Leach as well as sucking all the Core Coins (save Blazephyr's Hawk Coin) into the future. |-|Invincible= Invincible Combo Statistics: *'Length:' 205 cm. *'Weight:' 95 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power:' 10.5 tons *'Kicking power:' 20 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 210 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 3.3 sec. The Invincible Combo is Power Rider's purple combination accessed by the Ptera, Tricera, & Tyranno Core Coins. Along with Blazing Combo, Invincible Combo is easily one of the most powerful Combos in Power Rider's arsenal. Invincible Combo has much higher kicking power, jumping height, & running speed than Blazing Combo, along with marginally higher punching power. It is also capable of destroying or damaging Core Coins, making this Combo more dangerous & destructive. In this form, Power Rider uses wings on the Ptera Head, called the External Fins, to fly, as well as to freeze the opponent with a blast of icy air. The horns on the Tricera Shoulders, called the Wind Stingers, can stretch into various lengths according to the King's command. The claws on the Tyranno Legs enhance his kicking. He can also combine the thigh armor to form a tail, called the Tail Divider, that can give off a devastating blow. Unlike the other combos, Invincible Combo causes most of the Power Rider armor to become white & cannot form a mismatch with the other Core Coins, as the purple Coins are made in nature as the antithesis of desire, negating the power of the other Core Coins. Also, like Blazing Combo, this Combo has its own weapon; an ax/bazooka-hybrid called the Dino Breaker. This Combo's Scan Charge finisher is the Blasting Freezer. When activated, Power Rider uses his Tricera Shoulders' Wind Stingers to stab his opponents in the shoulders to hold them in place, while he uses his Ptera Head's External Fins to freeze them immediately after, & the Tyranno Legs' Tail Divider to finish them off by smashing them into frozen shards. |-|Dinosaur Greedemon= Dinosaur Greedemon *'Height:' 211 cm *'Weight:' 127 kg Powers & Abilities Greedemon Powers : After his appearance as Power Rider Invincible Combo, he then revealed himself to Power Rider, Birth Rider, & Birth Rider Prototype to be the King (the original Power Rider), & took the form as the Dinosaur Greedemon in the World of Invincibility. * *;Yummy Creation *:A Greedemon himself, the King can create Yummies by placing a Cell Coin into a Coin Insert Slot. *;Cell Coin Transmutation *:The King can turn his body into a mass of Cell Coins. *;Pyrokinesis *:The King can launch purple blasts of flames from his hands. *;Aerokinesis *:The King can fire the same purple wind-like attack that Eric demonstrates as a Greedemon. *;Core Coin Elimination *:Like the Dino Breaker Axe, the Dinosaur Greedemon has the ability to damage, if not completely destroy, the Core Coins of the other Greedemon. Notes *The King is completely different from Eric: Whereas the former tried to use the power of Power Rider to take over the world, Eric instead uses his strength to protect it, using the powers of the Coins to stop wars & give people hope for a new life. See Also *King (OOO) - Kamen Rider OOO counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Power Rider Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Rider Creator Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Greedemon